


Mikey's Pet Latte

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: April O Niel - Freeform, Gen, Mutant, TMNT, Turtles, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A strange creature enters the turtles lair deep in the sewer and causes destruction and mayhem.   Master Splinter does not mind the weird alien abomination at all and welcomes her into their home





	Mikey's Pet Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the TMNT characters.

MICHAELANGELO! A voice screamed. Donatello hi. The noise woke Leonardo and Raphael. Gees, what’s with the racket guys? I’ll tell you what Donatello grimaced. Mikey’s stupid dog has destroyed my bow stick. Okay, first off dude, it’s not my dog I found her, and secondly why not make yourself a new kendo stick? Don’t be silly Mikey. And it’s called a bow stick not a kendo stick. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello, were four spunky teenage mutant ninja turtles. They lived in the sewers with their father of sorts Master Splinter. Or as they all called him Sensei. I’m telling you Mikey, Donatello continued. If you don’t get rid of that flea packed roach, then I’ll do it for you. Aw, come on dude, she’s young she has nowhere to go. MIKEY! Michaelangelo stared at the turtle in purple and sighed. Okay dude you win. Come on Latte let’s go. The dog followed the turtle as they walked out of the room. I swear he needs a wake up call Donatello complained bitterly. You aren’t the only one mad here bro the turtle in red said look what that mutt did to my scythes. And my swords Leonardo added. A giant white and brown rat wearing a komodo walked in at that moment. Good morning my students he smiled. Morning sensei they bowed. Where is Michaelangelo? He questioned. It was then that the brown rat noticed their weapons in a heap. I taught you all well he chuckled. It looks like training has been difficult for you all. Training? Leonardo laughed awkwardly. Master this wasn’t our fault. Yeah Raphael agreed this was Latte. Latte? The rat asked what is a Latte? No master you misunderstand Leonardo laughed Latte is actually a dog a very weird twisted dog but Mikey found it and bought it back home now she’s wrecking everything even our weapons. It’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen Donatello said thoughtfully. Maybe it’s a mutation? Leonardo offered. Yeah he agreed it’s no ordinary animal. Uh master Raphael whispered. She’s by your feet. 

Well now he nodded with a smile as he picked up the creature you’re a cute girl. What are you boys worrying about? She’s harmless. Harmless! The three exclaimed. Dudes Master Splinter has a point. And I suppose you can prove it Michael? Donatello said sarcastically. I sure can he grinned. Splinter handed the creature to the turtle in orange. It immediately jumped out of his hands and started destroying things again. When are you going to learn? Raphael muttered. Sorry dudes I’m not an obedience teacher. That’s not the point Donatello sighed angrily. The point is you get that vile pachyderm thing out of here. You want me to give her away? I did not say that I said you can keep it but keep it far away from us. Michaelangelo you do know this isn’t an ordinary dog? Master Splinter that’s madness of course she is. Oh come on Leonardo spoke fiercely can’t you even see that she’s different? Look closely. So Michaelangelo did and looked at the other turtles with red cheeks. I’m sorry dudes I just didn’t know. So you think it really is an alien? The turtle in orange asked. Well this thing sure is remarkable Donatello said thoughtfully. And why is it called Latte anyway? Good point Raphael. The little creature jumped onto Leonardo’s shoulder brushed his face and purred. 

Do you still believe it’s a dog? Raphael asked Michaelangelo. Forget that why is it purring? Maybe she’s a cat in a dog’s body Michaelangelo joked. Real funny Mikey. Then you come up with a theory Leo. Forget about it he shrugged she really likes me that’s for sure. You got to admit she is cute Donatello finally said patting her head. The animal brushed his hand. This thing is so friendly it’s uncanny. Mikey we’re all sorry for yelling at you like that Leonardo said. The other two nodded. Yeah sorry buddy we didn’t know Raphael agreed. I agree with Donni the little rascal is actually kind of adorable. Does this mean I can keep her? Yes my son Master Splinter said. I was a little scared of you all before but it seems I was wrong. Michaelangelo! The turtles said. I didn’t say that dudes. Well if you didn’t then that means…AAAAAAHHHHHHH! They dropped the animal and ran around like chickens without heads. You can talk? Donatello gasped. Sure I can talk she replied. Well how come you never spoke before? I was scared Michaelangelo. I didn’t know what to expect. There’s something I’d like to add Splinter said stepping up to the group. You aren’t a dog are you? I am a dog but I look like an alien. I told you so Donatello gloated. Dudes I really feel bad about this. Nonsense Mikey Raphael laughed. We’re the ones who should feel bad Leonardo said softly. Yeah we kind of do Donatello agreed. 

Okay you can keep the dog. Hi guys. They all turned to see April o’ Neil their best friend. What’s going on? She asked. You got any ideas April? Leonardo asked. About what? She asked. This he held up the weird creature for her to see. Where did you get her? She gasped. She is so adorable. I suppose he said. Looks to me like an Alien April said thoughtfully. Maybe it belongs to Casey she suggested. She belongs to Michaelangelo Raphael argued. What would Casey want with this thing any way? Raphael said. Besides he’s off every night doing that whole vigilante nonsense. That was you at a time Donatello said. You were that crazy night watcher character. Yeah Raphael sighed but I hung up my cape ages ago and I am not doing that again. That’s what caused me to fight Leo. I guess he is right I’m impatient and hot-tempered. Look Raph we were fighting and arguing that night don’t bring it up it makes me feel a bit guilty inside. Even to this day I regret what I said. 

Speaking of which dudes where is the dog? And why is there pizza lying all over the floor? You better go find her Mikey. Come on Donni. No she’s your pet she’s your responsibility. Thanks for nothing guys. He searched for a few minutes and saw a tail by the chair. Uh huh I found you. He dived for her but she ran away. Aw come on. That’s using your head April laughed when she saw the turtle in orange on his head. Oh be quiet he moaned. Michaelangelo I’m over here. Give it up Latte just quit been such a rotten apple. Okay I’ll stop she said. And give me that pizza He yelled snatching a slice of pepperoni pizza out of her mouth. EEEWW! He moaned eyeing the slobber all over it. You really want to eat that? Raphael asked. No way dude I’ll pass. She snapped at it again and growled. Okay you are getting on my nerves major!! He grabbed at it and began a tug of war with the animal. Latte I’m close to getting rid of you. He pulled it towards him again and she pulled it back. He pulled at the pizza slice harder but Latte wouldn’t let go. She pulled harder which only thrust poor Michaelangelo across the room and through the wall. OOOWWWW YOU LITTLE!! My head he complained again. You okay? Leonardo asked. 

Yeah I’m radical apart from my head being so sore. You sure? Leonardo asked again. Sure he groaned. You like telling fibs don’t you Mikey? Raphael laughed. Yeah I do he chuckled. Latte came the voice of a young girl. What is that? Donatello said. Come on guys let’s go see. Leonardo said. So all four turtles went to see what the noise was. Come on there’s nothing here Raphael griped. Leonardo held him back. Look there he whispered. It’s a kid but how did she get down here? Where did she come from? Excuse me the turtle in blue tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw him. I know you guys she said. You’re the teenage mutant ninja turtles right? Uh yeah Raphael laughed awkwardly that’s us. How did you know that? He asked curiously. Well I heard about you I’ve even seen you guys before my brother and I so admire you. Uh yeah he shrugged. Honest she continued. I just forgot your names she laughed. Where did you say you saw us again? Leonardo asked. Wait I do know your names it’s all in the theme song. Leonardo leads. Donatello does machine. Raphael uh I forgot that part. It went Raphael looks cool but crude Michaelangelo is a party dude. Raphael nodded. Who are you? Leonardo asked. My name is Jamie. Jamie? That’s a nice name. You think so? She smiled. 

Yes I do. He nodded. She then noticed Latte in Michaelangelo’s hands. Latte I found you she squealed. You mean Latte belongs to you? He asked disappointed. Is there a problem? Uh you’re Michaelangelo right? Yeah but you just told us you know who we are. I was just checking with you silly. Oh right. Well as much trouble as she’s caused us I’ve grown quite fond of her. Yeah the others agreed she is pretty cute Raphael added. Well if she means that much to you…she was cut off when her phone rang. Hello. Jamie it’s mom. Now what? She thought. Are you trying to find out where I am? Yes but don’t bother coming back okay. WHAT! She dropped the phone and it smashed into tiny pieces. Jamie is everything…okay? No Leonardo it’s not. 

Do you want to tell us? Donatello asked. My mom doesn’t want me anymore. You mean she just threw you out just like that? Yeah I have no one now. The four turtles looked at each other. What about your father? Raphael asked. My father died when I was a baby Raphael she replied. Then you truly are alone now he gasped. Well I’m sure Leo will make an exception. Why don’t you come with us? Leonardo said. Wait you told us you have a brother. I did sorry guys I guess I’m a little scared. Do we really scare you? Donatello asked. No she snapped. Then why are you scared? Nothing she grinned it’s nothing. Oh Michaelangelo you can keep Latte if you want. I can he smiled thanks Jamie. There is something I’m not telling you guys she said sheepishly. I’m a twin. Let me see if I have this right here Leonardo said holding up his hands. You have an identical sister? I do I’m sorry you must think I’m lying to you. No we don’t think that. There’s something you should know about her. She is not a nice person she always hurts me and roughs me up. Her name is Janie by the way. If you ever see her I suggest you run away. 

Jamie why do you think we’re called the teenage mutant ninja turtles. You’re teenage ninja’s and your mutant turtles. I rest my case Leonardo sighed. The others giggled at him. One thing kid Raphael put in. ninja turtles do not run away we’re heroes and heroes fight evil. There is something I forgot though. You became this way because of mutagin right? Yeah we did. Come on let’s go she held Leonardo’s hand and followed them back to the turtle lair when a voice could be heard. Jamie a voice snickered. Oh Jamie come here now! Is that her? Michaelangelo asked seeing an identical girl step out of the shadows. Yeah that’s my sister. You guys will fight her won’t you? Something tells me this is all wrong Donatello said thoughtfully we shouldn’t hurt her. You’re heroes she whined. Maybe Raphael said but we refuse to beat up a child. Like Leo told you there’s no need to be afraid of us we’re the good guys. We fight evil and as far as I’m concerned a kid is not our enemy. Then I’ll finish her off. Hold on a minute. Let go of me Raphael she yelled. No maybe you can reason with her. I’m sorry but she has been playing me my whole life now it’s payback. Okay fine do what you got to do. Kids these days so motivated by TV shows and movies. There’s one problem delusional one Michaelangelo said we are real! Yeah I get it Mikey. On the other hand she said I think I’ll pass you guys are right she’s just a kid kids are not your enemy. She’s my flesh and blood and all though she’s evil she doesn’t deserve to get hurt. Thanks Raphael thanks all of you. So you refuse to fight me coward. A sword appeared in Janie’s hands. Come on this won’t hurt a bit. I can’t she shivered I just can’t fight you I refuse. You know Jamie Leonardo said you can fight her just this one time. No you were right in the first place Leonardo. Fighting isn’t the answer. Well if you won’t fight Janie continued then I’ll fight you! She took the blade and was about to stab her when Leonardo threw himself in front of the young girl to protect her. OOOOWWWW he whined as the blade stabbed him. Okay now you die Jamie sneered. Raphael can I borrow your scythes? You aren’t going to kill her are you? No but this means war. Oh okay here you go. The two girls battled each other for ages but it was finally over. Janie ran away like a baby. 

Here are your scythes Raphael she handed the weapons back to the turtle in red as she turned on Leonardo. Leonardo are you hurt? He was gripping the gash on his left arm tightly. Don’t do that let me see. JANIE! She screamed. Hey I’ll live he laughed. Funny Leonardo she smirked real funny. Call me Leo okay. Do you three have nicknames to? We do Raphael said call me Raph Donatello Donni and Michaelangelo call Mikey. Let’s go home Michaelangelo said. They all turned and left when he stopped them all. Dudes where’s Jamie? You guys go on I think she’s back there. Jamie he called. Michaelangelo what are you doing here? I was going to ask you the same thing dudette. Well I have nowhere to go. Come with me. He held out his hand and she took hold of it gratefully. Where we going? You’ll see. I’m back dudes. Did you find her Mikey? Raphael asked. I sure did. Well come back my student. And who is this charming young lady with you Michaelangelo? We found her in the sewers sensei she has no one to love her she has nowhere to go do you see what I’m saying master splinter? Yes my son I understand. Her name is Jamie we never found out what her surname is. What is your surname? My surname is Son bon she replied. Well welcome to our home Jamie Son bon. Aren’t you Master Splinter? That’s right he nodded. I didn’t always look like this but I will explain to you one day. The mutagin affected me also. So you were a human? I was but now I’m a rat. It looks like you boys have a sister. Her? All of them said in unison. But of course the rat chuckled. I’d like to raise her as my own. Master, that doesn’t make her our sister. As you wish Raphael. It would seem rather bizarre Michaelangelo laughed. I agree with Mikey Donatello said. We’re proud to call you our friend Jamie. Fine with me it seems odd to have four brothers that are mutated turtles.

You know what if you’re good we may consider it Leonardo smiled. If I’m good? I’m joking Jamie. What ever happened to Shredder Bebop Rocksteady and Crang? We don’t really know Michaelangelo said. We haven’t seen them for a long time it’s weird. Oh well it’s probably better. Listen to yourself Michaelangelo. You make it sound like the world has ended. No Jamie that is not what Michaelangelo meant. But Master Splinter it sounds like they’re giving up. Jamie we aren’t Raphael said it’s just they haven’t shown themselves to us recently it’s as Mikey says bizarre. The next day before the others woke up Michaelangelo wandered off by himself. Hey you’re one of those teenage mutant ninja freaks! Why don’t you come over here and say that? It’s you! That’s right. Give me those numb chucks blue eyes. She snatched the numb chucks right out of Michaelangelo’s hands. Give those back you little twerp. Make me! The two got into a massive fight and Michaelangelo although a skilled ninja due to master splinters efforts of training got seriously hurt.

Leonardo! Leonardo! Jamie he yawned what is it? I can’t find Michaelangelo anywhere she cried. What’s going on? Donatello asked coming into the room with Raphael. Have either of you two seen Mikey? Sorry Leo haven’t seen him Raphael shrugged. I’ll go look for him Latte said. Jamie and I will go. Latte went out first and saw a turtle in orange lying on the floor unconscious. Jamie get over here now I found him. Michaelangelo oh no! The other turtles heard her and came running. Leonardo was the first to appear with Donatello and Raphael right behind him. What’s going on? Donatello asked. Uh hey Leo Raphael shook him by the shoulder to get his attention. MIKEY! They all yelled. I found his numb chucks Jamie said showing them the broken weapon. Who would be so heartless? Raphael said. Being a Ninja you’d think Mikey would defend himself Donatello added. Guys it’s probably not his fault Jamie said. 

You’re probably right Leonardo agreed. Jamie knelt beside him and shook him by the shoulder. Michaelangelo hey wake up. Come on this isn’t funny wake up! We better get him home Raphael said picking him up. Let’s go he said. Good morning my students. Master splinter we’ve got trouble Jamie said. There’s something wrong with Michaelangelo. Oh dear well put him here and we’ll see what’s wrong. Raphael put Michaelangelo on the couch and gasped. Gees Louise did anyone notice how severely he’s been messed up? No kidding Donatello replied. Well turtles we have to help your brother at any cost. Poor guy Jamie cried. Your right Sensei Leonardo said. We’ll do whatever we have to but we will help him. They were sitting around quietly with master splinter. Uh guys there’s something I don’t understand Jamie said. Sorry to butt in young Jamie Master splinter said I’m also sorry for interrupting you he chuckled. Just everyone be quiet he ordered. A loud groaning could be heard and seemed to be coming from Michaelangelo. Is he dreaming? Splinter thought. I don’t think so Jamie replied. She went over to him again. Michaelangelo are you awake? It’s Jamie. Hey dudes I feel like a stampede passed over me he groaned. You’re okay Jamie smiled hugging him. I’m fine dudette. I’m groovy he smiled. Hey Mikey the three turtles said at once. How you doing there bro? Raphael asked. I’m going to kill that no good for nothing scallywag sister of yours dudette. Don’t tell me. She did this to you? Yeah I know I’m a ninja turtle and all and Ninja’s have good fighting skill but I really blew it huh? No Michaelangelo Splinter spoke. You did not make a mistake my son you were simply overpowered by someone stronger than you. Master, Janie is Jamie’s twin so they are the same age. How old is she? Splinter asked. We never actually found that out. 

How old are you? Donatello asked. I’m 13 years old. Ah so you are still so young Splinter smiled. My birthday’s soon. Next week sometime I just can’t remember anything. You can’t remember your birthday? Michaelangelo asked. No I don’t everything’s a complete blur to me I never really found out much about my childhood. What a pity Master Splinter said. I don’t know much about my siblings and relatives either she sighed as she walked out into their room. Now what? Raphael asked. Dudes you should leave her be I think she wants to be alone right now. Yeah but I feel sorry for her. Don’t worry Raph I think we all do Leonardo said. Do you blame her my turtles? Not at all master. It must be depressing not to know your own past the rat continued. I know how she is feeling. Why don’t you go talk to her master? Michaelangelo asked. No my student I wouldn’t want to impose. Oh all right I’ll go the turtle in orange said. My son you can’t move you’ve been hurt don’t you think you should be resting? No master he argued. He got up and started walking towards the room where Jamie was. Mikey Leonardo groaned you should be lying down. You’ve been through so much. Dude chill out I’m fine. But you’re limping. So I don’t give a turtle’s shell point is Jamie needs consoling right now. She kind of likes me I don’t know why. Your girlfriend Mikey Raphael joked. You’re a real cornball dude I don’t mean it like that. 

I actually think she likes us that’s all. What’s that? Donatello asked. Hearing something unusual. Michaelangelo limped to their room and looked round. Jamie? He called. She heard his voice and quickly wiped her eyes. Michaelangelo hey she smiled. He went over to the bed where she was sitting and sat beside her. What’s up dudette is everything okay? The others came in as well and stood beside them. Everything’s fine really. Jamie you have to tell us the truth Donatello smiled. You don’t have to hide the truth from us Raphael added. I know she sighed. Well then what’s wrong? I can’t do this Raphael. I can’t tell you. I actually think I can answer you Michaelangelo said. They all looked at him. Your past is a blur to you because your parents didn’t tell you the whole truth. So you don’t know if you have other sisters and brothers out there you don’t even know when you were born because I’ll bet they forgot about your birthday every year and also I bet she didn’t treat you or Janie like she was supposed to your brother was always the favorite. How did you do that? She gasped you just recited it exactly. I did?

Gee I didn’t have to say a thing she sighed. You guessed it all on your own. She began crying again. You guys are the greatest friends I could ever ask for. We know and you’re pretty cool yourself. Cheer up dudette I’m sure everything will turn out okay in the end. We may even get Janie to make up with you and apologies. I’d give anything to have my sister back Michaelangelo even for one day. Mikey’s right Jamie Raphael said. I think it would be great to see your sister back on the good side because we know you really miss her…don’t you? I do. Her phone rang again. Hey I thought your phone got broke Leonardo said. I keep a spare just incase. Jamie it’s mom look I’m sorry for how I spoke to you earlier I just thought I’d inform you that your brother died earlier today and I really want you home. Nice try mom but I’m staying with my friends. The teenage mutant ninja turtles. Jamie think they are not real they are just a figment of your imagination. They are not she argued. They are real! And they’re helping me in my time of need they’re so friendly. 

At least they act more like my siblings towards me more than James ever did. Jamie come back to earth these turtles you’re talking about do not exist! Yes they do…AAAAHHHH! She hung up on her mom and threw her phone against the wall. I give up she sighed in frustration. Was that your mom? Michaelangelo asked. Yeah but why does she say things like this, does she enjoy upsetting me? She said you guys are a figment of my imagination and that you don’t even exist. WHAT! The group said. I tried telling her that you guys are indeed real but she said I needed to wake up to the real world. She also said my brother passed on earlier today. You’re brother’s gone? Raphael asked. Well I actually for some reason don’t believe her.

Why don’t you believe her? She’s lied to me in the past although she did sound really sad over the phone. I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt. So my life is truly empty she laughed awkwardly. We know how you feel Master Splinter said as he walked into the room. Truth is master splinter I never was treated like an equal. Like a black sheep? Michaelangelo asked. Yeah I was the black sheep of the family. My mom and dad always loved James more because he was their first child he got treated better he got spoiled and I got nothing. Well what would you like most? Splinter asked. This may sound weird but I want to be ninja. Are you serious? Michaelangelo choked. I don’t want to look like a turtle I just want a funky mask and armbands and leg bands. I think she’s flipped a few disks Michaelangelo laughed. It’s what I want she pouted. I was only kidding Jay what you mean is you want our fighting skill. Yeah that would be so awesome. Okay now close your eyes and don’t open till we say so okay? Which of us do you want to look like? I like you all I don’t have a favorite you’re all cool. Hmm okay. A few minute later they told her to open her eyes. 

Wow hey I don’t look too bad. It all fits that’s just bizarre. I’m wearing brown elbow and knee guards like each one of you. I’m wearing a blue mask like Leonardo’s. You don’t have a belt like ours. It’s fine besides my belt already has a J on it. All you need is a weapon for defensive purposes. How about these? Leonardo these are your swords. They’re my spare swords Jamie and they’re yours. You mean it? Absolutely. Now you’re a ninja. Not yet she’s not my students she needs training. I Forgot about that. We can teach her some moves. I’ve been studying your moves already I think I’m ready. If you say so Leonardo sighed sounding disappointed. 

Jamie came a cruel snicker. You guys stay here I’ll go see. Be careful Raphael warned. Don’t worry I’ll be okay I promise. Go get her dragon warrior. Is that like a cover name? Yeah Raphael laughed but we still have to think of another name. What was that meant to be Raph? Michaelangelo asked. I thought she could use a snazzy name now that she’s like us. 

Okay Janie where are you? I’m right here she kept quiet when she saw the ninja girl before her. Who are you supposed to be? For now call me the dragon warrior. You look like those weird turtles. Oh do I wow I never thought about that for one moment. Well are you ready to fight? You look very familiar? Janie said I don’t know what you’re talking about Jamie lied. The other turtles were just behind her listening to the two girls arguing. Should I tell her Leonardo? It’s your choice. Maybe I should she thought. Okay Janie you got me it’s me. Jamie is that you? Yeah lame right? No way you’re a ninja this is so cool. 

Can I just talk to you Janie? I’m tired of fighting with you okay I agree mom and dad treated you better because I was the last-born. They always gave you awesome gifts things that I longed for but couldn’t have. Jamie Leonardo said through his teeth shut up would you you’re upsetting her. Janie are you pulling my leg again? No honest Jamie I’m not. You’re right I feel so wrong about it I really am sorry. If you’re sure then we’re good? Jamie asked. Yeah we’re good Janie smiled hugging her. If this is a joke I’ll hang you by your toes with Michaelangelo’s numb chucks. Do I look like I’m joking? See Jamie I told you I told you that you’d probably get her back on the good side. Thanks Michaelangelo Jamie smiled. So you’re the teenage mutant ninja turtles? 

That’s us! Raphael smiled. You’re Janie Donatello added. Yeah Jamie’s twin. Jamie walked ahead of the group quite fast almost a run. Where’s she going? Michaelangelo complained. Away from Janie she replied. Dudette come back she just apologized. So what I don’t care Michaelangelo I just don’t care anymore. He looked at his three brothers without saying a thing. This is going to be tricky dudes really tricky. Yeah Leonardo agreed well we’ll just have to live with it. At home splinter was introduced to the young girl. Master this is Janie she is Jamie’s twin sister. You’re splinter or Hamato Yoshi. You know what happened? The brown and white rat questioned. Odd story but I know what happened I think it’s awesome you guys are who you are. Yes but don’t forget Michaelangelo said we never go above ground. Why? She questioned. Well people would fear us it’s not everyday you see turtles walking about the streets. 

I suppose I could convince everyone you aren’t scary. Janie Don’t Leonardo warned. Seriously come on they are already outside the sewers. I’ll show you she said again. Guys believe me. They emerged from the sewers when people started cowering and panicking. They got out and everyone went silent. You’re turtles one lady said shaking. They’re freaks another man spoke. Hi everyone Janie smiled. They all looked at her. I beg you all the teenage mutant ninja turtles are not your enemies. They are heroes they only want to help people. Don’t believe her a young teenage boy griped. You doubt my word! Yeah they aren’t normal I say. Help they all heard a scream. Michaelangelo looked up first. Dudes look! Oh no that kid is in danger how did she get up there? The tree branch that she was hanging onto started snapping. Michaelangelo jumped up beside her. She screamed a little. Don’t be afraid dudette I’m here to help. He held her firmly by the waist and jumped down. Guys get out of there. Michaelangelo looked up to see the branch falling to the ground. Leonardo rushed forward and cut the branch into two halves. Thanks dude that was a close one. There you go dudette you’re safe now. Thank you she said. There was a cheer from the crowd. 

Hey we did nothing Raphael said. Who are you? A young man asked. Oh you want our names? Donatello asked. Well I’m Donatello this is Raphael the turtle in red Leonardo is the turtle in blue and of course Michaelangelo in orange and we are the teenage mutant ninja turtles. The crowd cheered again. The mayor stepped forward. We all miss judged you boys badly and we’re all really sorry she said this town could use more heroes like you so what do you say? Uh are you sure we don’t scare you? Of course not Donatello. You know my name you got it right first time. We never got your name. Oh my name is Ami (pronounced ah me) well Ami count us in then we’ll be heroes to your town. We misjudged you because I thought you were bad. You get bad ninja’s Leonardo nodded but we’re good ninja’s we fight evil not start evil. Wait we can show ourselves but what about Master Splinter? Master splinter? She echoed. You mean that brown and white rat wearing red komodo? How did you know that? Raphael questioned. We know what he looks like we know about you guys. Uh okay. Michaelangelo came the voice of a young girl. He looked down to see a small child gripping his leg. Mikey isn’t that the kid you just rescued? Leonardo asked. Yeah it’s her. He knelt in front of her. 

Be careful sweetie came another ladies voice. Mom I just want to talk to them. They don’t bite besides this one just saved my life I could have been lying in hospital if it weren’t for him. He put out his hand as though he was asking her to grab it. She looked back at her mom who looked angry but she suddenly smiled as tears filled her eyes. She nodded her head. I don’t know she said. Jessie just hold his hand honey it’s okay. She looked away from her mom and at the turtle. The four of them nodded as well. I don’t bite dudette come on it’s okay. She slowly reached for Michaelangelo’s hand and eventually grabbed it. See was that so bad? You’re hand she gasped. It’s so different. What is there something wrong with it? No she shook her head. I didn’t realize turtles felt so warm. WARM! What do you mean by that? It’s not what you’re thinking she laughed. Oh that’s a relief he sighed. When I said that I really meant you just seem friendly. Well we’re proud to be one the four said in unison. 

The lady who spoke to the young girl earlier came forward. They all looked at her. She looked at the turtle in orange. Thanks for saving my baby she sniffed. If anything happened to Jessie I don’t know what I’d do. Thanks Michaelangelo the young girl said again. Uh okay he gulped moving on. Turtles where are you? Uh oh master splinter Donatello said. Uh here you are. He emerged from the sewers and saw the group of citizens. What is the meaning of this? Sorry Master Splinter this was my idea. Janie Raphael said softly what are you doing? I hate liars you must know that. Well if you want to get stuck doing 40 then fine by me. At ease Raphael Splinter said. The crowd didn’t fear Splinter at all. So you are Leonardo right? This must be your sensei. Yes the rat said stopping Leonardo from answering. Splinter is my name. We better be going? Donatello smiled we’ll see you again. Michaelangelo wait. Yeah. Hey Jessie it’s you. Thanks again huh. Hey no problemo. Well dudette I’ll see you around. He noticed she looked a little uneasy. What are you okay? Does this mean you’ll come out of hiding now? It seems everyone likes us now so I guess we will. I’ll be seeing you Jess.

AAAAAHHHH! They all heard a scream. LATTE WHY YOU LITTLE! Leonardo came in first followed by the other three turtles. Jamie we heard you scream. Dudes I think I know why. Look she’s wrecked this place. They all looked around and saw what their brother had said was true. Raphael held up both hands wait a minute how can we be sure this was Latte? I was here Raphael I saw what happened. Oh well that changes everything you have proof we don’t. Wait a second. Jamie where’s your mask? That’s why I was yelling check out the floor guys. That’s it! Jamie yelled at she scooped up the little fuzz ball. Listen you if you don’t stop this crazy behavior I swear I’ll slice you up and turn you into sushi. Not raw fish Donatello complained. Do you understand Latte? There is something you can do to calm her ways Splinter nodded. What’s that? Take this book I kept it all these years. I kept a dog as a child and encountered problems with him. She took it and read the title. Train your dog the correct way? But master splinter she griped Latte is not a dog. She’s more of an abomination. Maybe you should call her the abominable snowman Michaelangelo joked making the four of them giggle. Don’t think I didn’t hear you Michaelangelo. It’s just a joke dudette. I suppose we could help you. Forgive us sensei but I really don’t think we need a book. Well Jamie just take it incase you need it. The alien jumped past Michaelangelo and got hold of his numb chucks. She devoured them in one shot. LATTE THAT IS SO NOT COOL! What’s the matter? Jamie asked. Your stupid little freak show just ATE MY NUMB CHUCKS! I’ll deal with that little rat shortly but first. Uh ah you stay here. Michaelangelo I want to see my sister. I think Janie feels bad about what she’s done. Oh like her turning her back on me act like a witch destroy your best friend? You said a mouth full he muttered. 

The four of us will go. You train up Latte and we’ll see you just now. Janie, are you here? Raphael asked. Hey guys she whispered. What is it? Leonardo asked. I feel terrible. About what you did to your sister? Donatello asked. Yeah I’m not angry with her I’m angry with myself. You should talk to Jamie Raphael said it would be good for the both of you. Do you think I should Michaelangelo? I think so he smiled just give it a try. I never did ask you Janie but do you like me more than the others? I like all of you She argued. But you were the first turtle I spoke to I suppose I do know you a little better. I like every one of you. You guys are like brothers to me. We are? Raphael said. Well you sure as heck act like it. Janie, hey you okay. Go away Jamie! But I just want to…I SAID GO! But Janie. Well before I do I just want you to know that I forgive you you’re my sister and you always will be okay. She walked up to Janie and put a hand on her shoulder. I was also like you I didn’t like you but you see your mistake I’m proud of you. If I have upset you Janie then I’m really sorry…okay. I’ll be seeing you. 

Janie looked at the four turtles who gestured with their eyes saying call her back. Should I? They all nodded. Jamie wait she said abruptly. Come talk to us for a while. You sure? Come on dudette Janie doesn’t want to fight you anymore. It’s okay. Hey we never thought of a name for you Jamie. You mean a ninja name? Yeah. Well do either of you have any ideas Jamie asked. I’d settle for Ginger ninja Michaelangelo muttered. Say that again. Raphael said did you say Ginger ninja? Yeah I did. Hmm you know what that’s not so bad good one Mikey we’ll call her that. I think I know why you chose that Janie said. We both have orange hair well the color is ginger wow you’re clever Michaelangelo or should I say Mikey she giggled. I think she likes you bro Raphael smiled. Yeah I guess she does he smiled back awkwardly his cheeks going red. The other turtles couldn’t help but laugh. Hey Mikey we are only kidding so what she likes you we also like her. You know something? Raphael said. You two are well kind of like sisters to us. Don’t get any ideas though he warned pointing a finger. We’re still your friends. We know the two girls replied. 

Next day the twins were out walking when they saw something weird. A female villain with a dark black mask was in front of them. She caught site of them and came closer Her fingers almost looked like sharp claws. Come here you two. They both sat by a tree grasping each other firmly. MICHAELANGELO GUYS HELP! I wonder what that was? Splinter said rubbing his chin. Wake up my students he said. It’s early Raphael yawned. You can sleep later it’s time to get up he said fiercely. HELP! Jamie come on you guys let’s go the girls are in trouble. Raphael emerged from the sewers first as a young girl came up to him. Raphael she ran up to him and hugged his waist. The other turtles emerged also. Guys Raphael smiled awkwardly. You think you could give me a hand here? She looked up at the group again. You have to help you just have to. Why, what’s the problem dudette? Michaelangelo asked. That is she squirmed pointing to the mysterious villain. Who the heck is that weird chick? We don’t know Michaelangelo we only just noticed her existence recently it’s really weird. HELP! A yell was heard for the third time. Where are the twins? Donatello said frantically. There Raphael pointed to them huddling under a tree. RAPHAEL MICHAELANGELO WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! AAAAHHHHH! Now you die you little brats. They closed their eyes fearing the worst when they were rescued. They opened their eyes and looked up. 

Michaelangelo they smiled you came. Of course I wasn’t going to let you die on us like that. Thanks they both blushed. No problemo now let’s get you out of here. The other turtles fought the villain while the town’s citizens watched. All of them chanted softly. Go turtles go. The villain chanted some sort of spell. A blue mist covered the town in blue. I feel feint Raphael complained holding his head. I don’t feel so good myself Donatello added. The two girls looked up and saw Michaelangelo’s eyes shutting. I feel so tired. He fell forward dropping the two girls as he fainted. MICHAELANGELO! They yelled get up! Guys what’s wrong? Master splinter came forward seeing the four turtles lying there completely unconscious. He inspected Leonardo first and saw none of them were breathing. This is bad he shook his head in dismay. Master splinter I know what happened? You must tell me Jamie he urged. There is some strange lady villain wondering around town causing all sorts of mayhem and chaos. She cast some strange spell and they all blacked out. The mist is still in the air look. Ah so this is what…yeah. Will they be okay? Jessie asked. 

I can’t be sure but they should be okay. The mist faded slowly and the air was now clear again. Master splinter… look. Where am I? Raphael moaned. I feel like an eight hundred pound mule has hit me over the head Donatello added. What happened master? Leonardo asked. Well now that is a mystery my student. The three got up and Leonardo counted. Raphael Donatello and I. Hey wait Donatello said where’s Mikey? He’s over here guys. Jessie said. Is he awake? Jamie shook him fiercely. Michaelangelo. Michaelangelo get up. Michaelangelo! That is so weird. She thought. Stupid little girl the villain spoke. She felt the amulet on her neck. YOU! She snapped. Bring him back right now! Oh I really wish I could but no his soul belongs to me now she laughed evilly as she walked away. Did she say his soul? Raphael said. That’s what I heard Donatello nodded. 

So that means…he’s gone Raphael whispered. Oh no Mikey they all said. Did I miss something here? Jamie said. None of them said a word. Leonardo picked Michaelangelo up and they walked away in silence. I just want to know if he’s okay Leonardo? Do us a favor you little parasite Raphael sneered just shut up leave us alone okay! He looked at her sadly I’m sorry Jamie he apologized. Just tell me what’s going on? Let’s go guys Leonardo said quietly. At home they put Michaelangelo in bed. Hey guys a voice said. Hey April they all replied. Wait there’s only three of you that’s funny hmm one two three she counted. She looked to the side and saw the fourth turtle. Michaelangelo! What in the world happened to him? Long story. I tried asking them but they wouldn’t answer me. April turned and saw two young girls so you must be Janie and Jamie. The two girls nodded. Leonardo broke the silence after a few moments. April he said quietly. Are you okay Leonardo? You guys seem terribly upset about something. Michaelangelo’s gone Leonardo said. Jamie and Janie cried. He can’t be gone he just can’t be…NOOOOOO! Some weird woman in a black ninja suit is wondering about town and she said she stole Mikey’s soul. Whatever that means. And you can’t do a thing? She asked. Of course we can do something April Donatello said just not yet. Don’t talk like that guys you have to get him back Jamie sobbed. We will we will do everything in our power to save Michaelangelo Leonardo said. He’s our brother! We will get him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Some errors may be noticeable in this piece but I had to get back to writing for my AOOO account after a three year absence


End file.
